Not Just In My Dreams
by TheNightmareBeforeDawn
Summary: Brief meetings that they can't control... What happens when they meet each other in their dreams? What if they meet each other out of their dreams without any distractions around to stop them from talking? AU SasuNaru
1. The First Encounter

**Not Just In My Dreams**

**Chap 1: The first encounter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto. I do however own the plot even if it came to me strangely. **

**Warning: This will eventually be Yaoi so if you don't like then please don't read cause I hate complaints. Rated M for later chapters**

A lone boy sat in the swing, all by himself, in the middle of the playground. He wasn't smiling or laughing like the other kids around, he didn't even have his eyes open. They were tightly shut as if to block out any pain. The boy had a shock of blonde hair as bright as the sun and if he opened his eyes you would see the most cerulean blue eyes you will ever see.

The other kids in the playground just played around the small boy without giving him a single thought except for the occasional sneer behind his back. Soon, the boy started crying quietly his sobs going into unhearing ears. The parents of the other small children just turned their heads. The thoughts going through their heads were along the lines of, 'Useless kid' 'Murderer' 'Why should we care for him?'

Suddenly, another little boy that had never been to this town before, and therefore, had no idea why the little kid was crying, walked up to him and reached out a small, stubby hand. "Why are you crying?"

The small blonde boy stopped crying and looked up to see a young boy about his age (6) with black hair: long bangs and spiked weirdly at the back. He had pale skin which the blonde thought rivalled even the moon and deep black eyes that looked like black ice. The blonde wiped his tears and answered, "Nobody will play or speak with me."

The blackette slowly blinked, unable to think why nobody will play with the adorable blonde boy with thoughts going through his head such as _'He looks nice enough.'_ _'He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly.' 'Why are people being so mean to him?'_. "I'll play with you if you want."

The blonde smiled brightly but before he could answer and ask the boy's name, someone who looked terribly alike to the blackette grabbed the other boy's hand and spoke in a deep, sharp voice, "Come, little brother." and dragged him off. The blonde's smiled slipped, but before the tears managed to escape again the blackette looked over his shoulder, smiled slightly, and talked just loud enough for the blonde to hear, "I hope we can meet again someday and then I can find out your name." The older boy pushed the blacknette into the car on the sidewalk and it drove away...

**Hey! This is my first FanFic ever! Sorry this was kinda short but I wrote this in Science and I didn't have enough time to write anything else down. I came up with the idea for this story while I was dreaming actually and after I had woken up I immediately wrote the idea onto a notepad in the dark so I wouldn't forget it! If you like it, can you tell me cause otherwise I won't have any inspiration to write another chapter. I accept criticism whole-heartedly so PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The First Dream Naruto's POV

**Not Just In My Dreams**

**Chap 2: The First Dream**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto. It belongs to the awesome Masashi Kishimoto. I do, however, own the plot even if it came to me strangely. **

**Warning: This will eventually become a yaoi story so if you don't like then please don't read cause I hate complaints. Rated M for later chapters. **

A ten year old Naruto Uzumaki slurped down the last bit of his fifth bowl of miso ramen and looked up from his bowl at the man sitting across the table. "That, was one of the best ramen I've ever had Iruka. Thanks so much!"

The man known as Iruka, just smiled sweetly at Naruto who he now thinks of as a son. He was thinking about how much Naruto had grown over the past few years. He hadn't changed much physically, except for growing a few inches and acquiring three whisker-like marks on each which he still didn't know where Naruto had gotten them from because Naruto refused to tell him. All he knew was that one day after school, Naruto walked- well more like stumbled- through the front door to the house with bloody cheeks and was crying like no tomorrow.

'_No'_ Iruka thought, _'that's not what is most different about him; it's all on the inside.' _Iruka pondered this for a moment before he said, "Thanks Naruto, now off to bed. It's the first day of school for the year tomorrow."

Naruto groaned. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow, people hate me." Even though he had said this, he had a slight smile on his face.

"If you go to school tomorrow, I'll treat you to ramen for a week." Naruto just grinned and ran up the stairs to his bedroom happy now that he could have his all time favourite meal for a week.

Iruka sat there for a moment, and then it came to him. _'Didn't Naruto say something about a mysterious, dark-haired child he met a couple of years ago?'_ Iruka struggled to remember what he had heard from the blonde's mouth after he had asked why he was so upbeat after being verbally and physically bullied one day. And Naruto had answered, "I met this kid two years ago, and he said we would meet again. So now, I'm trying to change from what I was before so that when I meet him again, he'll be proud."

Iruka remembered asking what the boy had looked like, and Naruto had said that he had pale skin (that apparently rivalled the moon), dark black eyes (Naruto had shivered when telling him that) and as Naruto liked to call it, a duck-but hair style.

For some reason, Iruka thought that the boy he had described seemed familiar somehow but he couldn't seem to place it. Iruka sat there for a long time, lost in thought. Until he heard a Naruto call out.

*In Naruto's bedroom*

After being promised a week's worth of ramen, Naruto had run up stairs and got ready for bed. He first brushed his teeth and ran into his bedroom almost tripping on the way. He changed into his favourite blue pyjamas with adorable little foxes covering them in many ways shapes and forms. He grabbed his favourite stuffed animal (yet another fox) named Kyuubi and hugged it to his chest when he lay down on the bed.

_*Dream sequence*_

_Naruto found himself in the playground where he had first met his hope and light, the dark-haired boy, who he had nicknamed 'Sharingan' because he hadn't found out his name from their meeting. He looked around and noticed that no-one was there except him or so he thought. He walked towards the swings and sat himself down in one not noticing the dark-haired boy in the other. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow, everyone will hate me." He said to himself still not noticing that now the other boy had turned to look at him while spoke. "I'm going to be judged on whom I am by my mother again and I'll be hated before they even get a chance to notice me again." He sighed, and forcing the tears away he took a look at his surroundings again. _

_He almost jumped in surprise when he looked to his side to find 'Sharingan' sitting there staring at him as though he was disbelieving his sight as well. "'Sharingan'?"_

_Said boy blinked slowly as if trying to make out if this was real. Once he got over the shock, he spoke, "Sharingan? What's that?"_

"_I nicknamed you that cause I don't know your real name."_

"_Oh..." They sat in silence, just enjoying the company of the other. "Well if you would like to know my name it's S-", 'Sharingan' stopped as if an invisible force had choked him on his words. He tried again, "S-", again he was stopped and figured that he wasn't allowed to give his name so instead he just said, "Just call me Sharingan, it seems that we aren't allowed to give our names to each other."_

"_So what will you call me?" Naruto asked. _

_Sasuke sat on the swing and thought for a good name for the blonde. They sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes while 'Sharingan' tried to think of a name for the fox wearing boy. 'That's it' he thought and suggested his name to the blonde. "How about Kitsune?"_

_Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I love it!"_

"_Now, what were you saying about being hated?" 'Sharingan' asked. _

"_People hate me; they think that I'll turn out like my mother. She was a mass-murderer and they all think that I'll turn out just the same." Naruto whispered the last bit as if not wanting 'Sharingan' to hear. But he did. _

"_Why would people judge you without any information except that your _mother _was the murderer? From what I've seen, you seem pretty nice." "Sharingan' smiled. "Well don't give up on trying to make friends and if nobody likes you, then I'll be your friend and we'll meet together every night." 'Sharingan's' smile widened when Naruto shouted a big 'Whoop' and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen._

_Suddenly, 'Sharingan' started fading in and out as he was waking up from who knows what. Naruto started to call out his name again and again as 'Sharingan' whispered his goodbye and he screamed, "SHARINGAN!"_

_*End dream sequence*_

*Back with Iruka*

"SHARINGAN!"

Iruka jumped and walked quickly up to Naruto's bedroom. He found Naruto sitting up in bed panting as if woken up from a nightmare. "What happened?" he asked.

Naruto just gave a weak smile, "Nothing 'Ruka."

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine I'll be going to bed. Night Naru."

"Night 'Ruka."

Iruka left the bedroom and headed to his own.

Naruto was sitting there with tears in his eyes. But, for the first time they weren't sad but happy tears. He finally had a friend. He grinned and lay back down, sleep taking over again but this time he didn't meet the other boy in them.

**Woo hoo! Second chapter done! I'm so happy, this turned out longer than I expected but I'm still happy. I think that this is the longest I've ever written for ONE chapter. This is like more than DOUBLE the amount of words in my last chapter. Anyways I'd like to thank...**

**My reviewers from last chapter:**

**Mangaromance**

**INeverLoseTheGame**

**Thanx so much guys, you are my first reviewers EVER!**

**Until next time...**

**Sabakunogaara4evr**


End file.
